insert better title here
by LZ
Summary: SEQUEL TO GREEN EYE: A year later and things have gone back to the way they were and so, in another attempt to get the coupling she wants, Liz takes matters into her own hands with a love potion and a few certain hedgehogs... but something has gone wrong!
1. It begins again!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any of those SEGA guys. I DO own Liz and Hannah though.**

**This is the sequel of 'Green Eye' so if you don't go back and read that you'll have no idea what's going on. Don't worry if you haven't read it, it's not very long. You can catch up real fast if you so desire. But besides that fact, let's start THIS story, shall we?**

**Chapter 1- It begins again!**

Hannah walked into the kitchen yawning lazily. She was tired since she hadn't slept well the night before, someone had been running a chainsaw all night long. She wasn't too concerned about it though, such noises were common in their household.

As she opened up the kitchen cabinet she jumped in surprise. Liz was sitting in the hollowed out cupboard drilling holes into the wall behind her. "Well, now I know who was running the chainsaw last night." Hannah said folding her arms across her chest.

As she spoke, She turned and smiled down at Hannah, "Mornin' hedgy!" she said with a salute, "Just fixing a hole where the rain gets in. It's been stopping my mind from wandering."

"Liz... _you_ made that hole just now." Hannah said irritably.

Liz glanced at the drill in her hand and smiled, "Oh that's right!" she exclaimed, "That's just the song I have stuck in my head. What I'm really doing is drilling spy holes in the cupboard so we can see into the living room from in here."

"Why?" Hannah asked.

Liz glared down at the hedgehog, "Well isn't it obvious?" she demanded.

"No."

"THEN YOU OUGHT TO BE ASHAMED!" Liz screamed slamming the cupboard shut again. Hannah glared at the closed cabinet for a moment and then turned to find some food in the refrigerator, hoping Liz hadn't done something odd to that too.

She grabbed an apple from inside the fridge and headed back into the living room. Sonic had just come down the stairs rubbing his eyes, "Morning, Hannah." he said as he reached the last step.

"Hey, did you know Liz came home yesterday?" she replied.

Sonic's eyes became wide for a moment but then he put a finger to his chin thoughtfully, "Well, that certainly explains the chainsaw I heard last night..." he mumbled.

"Yeah... anyway. She's up to something suspicious." Hannah continued, "I can tell because she wouldn't tell me what it was. Usually she's all excited to tell everybody what crazy scheme she's got going on." As she spoke she glanced over at the wall separating the kitchen and the living room. There was a large portrait there that hadn't been there yesterday, and it had big blue eyes that were staring at her.

She glared at the painting, "VERY SUBTLE, LIZ!" she shouted.

The painting blinked and the eyes moved away. Sonic stared for a moment and then shook his head and walked back up the stairs, "I'm probably safer up in bed. Maybe now I can get some sleep." he mumbled.

_Later..._

"You knock..."

"NO WAY MAN! You do it!" Tails and Knuckles were standing outside Liz's bedroom debating who would ask permission to enter.

Knuckles finally stepped forward and raised his hand to knock, "COME ON IN BOYS!" Knuckles paused with his hand in front of the door and finally opened it and looked into the dark room. It had completely changed from the last time he had gone in there. The walls were now plated with metal, there were no windows, no bed, no posters or shelves. What there was was a bunch of high-tech spy equipment lining the walls blinking innocently in the red light.

Liz was sitting at a metal desk with her back to them. He could see that there were blueprints and other papers spread out in front of her. She turned around as Tails and Knuckles stepped inside and closed the door.

"Next time you're arguing about who is going to knock you might want to be a little quieter." Liz explained, spinning around in her chair. "I guess you're here to see what I'm up to... for the documentary and all. Would you like me to tell you about it?"

Tails pulled out a camera, "Yes please." he smiled.

Liz smiled back and opened a drawer on the desk and pulled out a small red vial. She placed it on the desk. "There it is." she said.

Tails and Knuckles stared at her for a moment, "W-what it that?" Knuckles finally asked.

"It's a love potion." Liz said with a thumbs up, "There's not much of it, but there's enough to make sure that I get the coupling I want."

"That's impossible." Tails argued, "There's no sort of magical potion that can make someone fall in love with another person."

Liz shrugged, "Well, when you think about it, the emotion of love is just a chemical reaction in our brains due to hormones. So, theoretically, such a thing could be engineered in the real world, I'm just getting ahead of the game and creating my own in this story here for the sake of convenience."

"That's an awful lot of science and logic you just spouted at us Liz." Knuckles mumbled, "Why not just tell us what it's made of?"

"It's made from the tears of unicorns." she replied with a smile.

"So if your whole plan is just to use that love potion then why have all this spy gear and drill holes in the living room wall?" Tails asked.

Liz smiled, "Can't tell you that boys." she said slyly, "It's a surprise."


	2. Unicorn Tears

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I haven't had much time to sit down and type for a long while.**

**Chapter 2- Unicorn Tears**

Amy came down the stairs in her pink pajamas and slippers with a smile. She sat happily on the couch stretching her arms and yawning. Then she pulled out a little bell. She shook it for a moment and glanced around. After nothing happened she rang it harder with a hint of agitation. A second later Shadow walked into the living room from the kitchen with a glare.

"Morning Shadow." Amy called with a smile, "I'd like some pancakes."

Shadow's glare intensified, "Make your own damn pancakes!" he said turning away.

"_What was that?_" Amy demanded angrily.

Shadow spun around again fearfully, "S-sure!" he stammered, "Whatever you say, Amy!" Then he fled into the kitchen again.

"Thank you, Shadow!" Amy called sweetly.

Shadow stuck out his tongue and made a gagging noise as she spoke. Lucky for him, he was already out of her range of sight. He shuffled over to the cabinet and pulled it open but let out a cry of surprise as he saw Liz sitting there.

She spun around and glared at him, "GOD DAMMIT!" she shouted, "Why does everyone open _this_ cabinet? There's like... six other ones you could have looked for food in!"

"What the hell are you doing in there?" Shadow demanded, "And what did you do with all the food that was here?"

"I donated it to the squirrels who live in the backyard... and I'm gathering reconnaissance." Liz said pointing at the holes in the wall behind her.

"On what?"

"That's none of your business!" Liz said slamming the cabinet shut. Shadow stared for a moment and then groaned as he headed out to the backyard to find pancake mix for Amy.

He headed down the stairs into the basement and headed out the back door into the yard. Hannah was sitting by the tree munching on a bag of chips which she had picked up from off the ground. Shadow glanced around at the food littered across the yard and shook his head, "I hope she plans to clean his up herself." he mumbled angrily.

He found the pancake mix amidst the piles of food and headed back into the basement where he was suddenly tackled. "WHAT THE HELL?!" he shouted as he looked up to see Liz standing on his back.

"Hey hedgy!" she said, "What're you up to?"

"I was about to go make pancakes for the pink demon." he replied, "Would you get off me?"

"What's that? You're thirsty?" Liz asked pulling out the vial of love potion.

"NO! GET THE HELL OFF-" before he could scream any more Liz tipped the vial upside down into his mouth and he started choking on it.

Then she stepped off him and pulled him to his feet, "Geez Shadow, I thought you were going to make pancakes." Liz said picking up the pancake mix and throwing it back outside where Hannah was still sitting.

Shadow turned around to demand what Liz had forced him to drink but found that she had already run off somewhere. He glanced around for her but the basement was empty now so he turned to go back outside when he heard a voice, "SHADOW!" He turned around again and saw that Amy was coming down the stairs looking very angry, "I thought I said to make me pancakes!" she hissed, "What the hell do you think you're doing down here?"

Shadow only stared at her for a moment with wide eyes-

Liz, who had retreated back into the kitchen jumped into her cabinet and smiled, "Well, I think that went well." she said to herself as she looked back through the holes in the wall. However, she noticed that Amy had left the living room! "OH SHIT!"

Liz jumped back out of the cabinet and sprinted back into the basement. She stopped as she reached the last step and her mouth dropped open at the sight before her. Amy seemed just as shocked as she struggled to escape from Shadow's kiss.

Liz clenched her fists angrily, "DAMMIT SHADOW! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she screamed.

Amy finally managed to escape him and hid behind Liz, "Have you finally snapped, Shadow?" she demanded angrily.

Shadow stared at Amy and clasped his hands together, "I can't believe I never noticed before, Amy, but I think I love you!"

"FUCK!" Liz shouted running upstairs, "I GOTTA FIND SOME MORE UNICORNS!"


	3. Leprechauns and Rainbows

**Yeah uh... I couldn't think off a good chapter title so I just made the silliest one possible. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3- Leprechauns and Rainbows**

Sonic came down the stairs into the living room and started in surprise. Liz was standing next to a unicorn holding a vial under its eyes. "Come on!" Liz moaned, "Why won't you cry?"

Sonic opened his mouth to ask but then realized he really didn't want to know. He passed by her and went into the kitchen to meet another surprise. Amy was trying to walk while dragging Shadow who was desperately holding onto her ankles. "Alright Amy," Sonic said putting his hands on his hips, "If you took Shadow's _pictures_ of Hannah you should just give them back now. You're not going to change the way his sick mind works." he said with a sly smile.

Shadow glared up at Sonic, "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't love Hannah?!" he demanded.

"I'd like you to prove that you don't before I stop." Sonic said leaning against the counter.

Amy finally ripped her ankle out of Shadow's grip and hid behind Sonic, "Don't provoke him, Sonikku!" she said, "He's completely lost his mind!"

Shadow stood up and put his hands over his heart, "Oh no dear Amy, my mind has never been more clear!" he said, "Now I'm finally able to see my true feelings for you."

Sonic's eyes widened, "Wait... what did you just say?"

"I'm in love with Amy." Shadow said with a wide dreamy smile.

Sonic stared at him for a moment but then turned around and looked into the living room, "LIZ! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" But he was surprised to find that she had disappeared, however the unicorn was sitting on the couch and pressing buttons on the TV remote.

Sonic turned around back to Shadow, who had now grasped Amy's hand and was singing her praises, it was a rather catchy tune as well. Sonic stepped forward and ripped her out of his grip, "Alright, Shadow I don't know what Liz threatened you with this time, but you can stop your little act right now because you're not getting me jealous... just freaking me out."

Shadow glared at the blue hedgehog, "The last thing I want is to make you jealous, Sonic." he said folding his arms across his chest, "I don't want to have to compete with you for Amy's love."

Amy grabbed ahold of Sonic's arm, "I don't love you!" she shouted, "I love Sonikku!"

"Uh... right..." Sonic mumbled pulling out of her embrace, "I'll.. uh catch you guys later." Sonic ran past Shadow and down the stairs into the basement, hearing Shadow cooing to Amy as he left.

He ran out the back door looking for Hannah and spotted her in the tree whacking at a pack of squirrels with a broom. "NO! GET LOST! THIS IS MINE!" she was screaming as they leapt at her.

Sonic walked up to the tree and looked up at her, "What are you doing?" he demanded.

"These squirrels seem to think that this is _their_ food BUT I FOUND IT!" she shouted waving the bag of chips in front of them.

"Well we have a bigger problem." Sonic mumbled, "Liz is up to something and she's driven Shadow crazy... again."

Hannah glared at the blue hedgehog, "I suspected something was going on." she replied, "What does she have him doing now?"

"Well, I think she's somehow tricked Shadow into thinking he loves Amy." Sonic said folding his arms across his chest, "I can tell it's not just her blackmailing him or anything because... well it's just REALLY creepy."

Hannah dropped the chips into the pack of squirrels, who ran off to stash it with their supplies and ammunition for when they take over the world, and jumped down next to Sonic, "Well what do you expect me to do?" she demanded, "If Liz wants to screw with Shadow's brain then that's alright with me." with that she turned and was headed back into the house.

"I think you're missing the point here..." Sonic said running after her, "Liz somehow got Shadow to love Amy! Do you know what that means?! She can make anybody she wants fall in love with anybody else! This could be disastrous! We have to find out how she did it, and until we do every one of us is in danger of falling in love with anybody else... even Sally or Cosmo or something horrible like that."

Hannah paused and stared at him, "When you put it like that it DOES sound really bad..." she mumbled, "Alright, but how can we find out how Liz did that to him? She's not about to go telling us."

"I know." Sonic said with a sly smile, "We'll just have to be stealthy about it."

Hannah smacked him across the face, "NO MISSION IMPOSSIBLE MUSIC!" she shouted as she headed up the stairs.

"Aw man.." Sonic groaned as he followed.

When they had disappeared up the stairs Tails and Knuckles popped out of the wall flower with their camera and microphones. "This is great!" Tails said pressing the stop button on his camera. "I can't wait for Liz to get some more of those tears!"

Knuckles pulled off the earphones he was wearing, "Dude, why am I wearing these things, I don't even have ears..." he asked.

"Shutup, Knuckles." Tails said jumping out of their hiding place onto the floor, "We've got to get this up to Rouge and get more film." Knuckles followed Tails up the stairs, past the kitchen where Amy was still struggling with Shadow, and up to the second floor. As they walked past Liz's door it opened and she stepped out and glared at the pair of them.

"Oh right, you're still making the movie." she mumbled, "Well, I screwed up in my plan so I'll have to go find a new unicorn."

"What's wrong with the one downstairs?" Tails asked.

"That's a male." Liz said, "He won't cry because he thinks he's too manly. I have to go find a girl unicorn. Shouldn't be too hard seeing how they're the ones making all the rainbows."

"I thought those were leprechauns." Tails corrected. 

"Get your myths right, Tails!" Liz shouted, "It's the female unicorns who create the rainbows where the leprechauns store their gold so that the Loch Ness Monster can feed off the chocolate coins and not eat the village people... Geez, do I have to explain it to everyone?"

Before Tails or Knuckles could tell her how crazy she was, Liz ran off down the stairs with her net and out the front door.


	4. Chapter titles suck D:

**If anyone is still reading this, I'm sorry. I've gone through a long period of not typing anything at all. I've been more focused on drawing and making that a lot better lately. It felt nice to type this though. I forgot how much I used to like it. I think I'll get on updating all my other stories too. In the meantime, enjoy this for awhile. It's kinda short but then again, most of the crap I put up here is.**

**Chapter 4- Chapter titles suck D:**

Sonic opened up the kitchen cabinet and found it was empty, "Hmm, she's not here." he said looking back to Hannah, "That's odd."

"Well look around in there," Hannah said, "Maybe she left something there that'll give us a clue."

Sonic crawled into the cabinet and looked around. It was a lot bigger than it looked from the outside, but it was still empty. Apparently Liz had taken all her spy gear with her to wherever it was she had disappeared to. Out of curiosity, he glanced through the holes in the wall into the living room. He stared for a moment but didn't see anything, something was covering the peep holes.

He jumped out of the cabinet and walked around into the living room to see what was blocking the view to find that Liz was there, leaning on the wall so her back was covering the holes. She looked over to Sonic and smiled, "Hey there, hedgy!" she called, "Check out what I found!" Sonic looked over and saw a large unicorn standing in the middle of the room... why didn't he notice that first?

"What is that?" Sonic demanded, realizing a moment later that it was a very stupid question.

"It's a female unicorn." Liz said triumphantly, "Now I just have to get her to watch some sad movies so she'll cry."

Sonic raised an eyebrow in confusion but decided not to ask. He looked back as Hannah came into the room behind him, "Oh look, a unicorn." she said without much surprise. Not that it wasn't unusual but such things were to be expected with Liz back in the house. Hannah looked back to Liz, "Liz, what have you done to Shadow?" she asked.

"I'm ever so certain I don't know what you're talking about." Liz said with a smile as she started to sort through a rack of movies to pick a very sad one.

"Why does he think he loves Amy?" Sonic demanded, "What have you done to him this time?"

"Don't you think it could be possible that Shadow has finally uncovered his true feelings for Amy and that it has nothing to do with me?" Liz asked.

"NO!" both Sonic and Hannah shouted.

A second later Shadow came tumbling down the stairs followed by Amy who was holding her hammer in one hand, "I _told_ you!" Amy shouted raising the hammer again, "I DON'T love you!"

Shadow screamed and ran out of the room as Amy tried to crush him with the hammer, "WHY IS LOVE SO PAINFUL?!" he shouted as he ran.

"We're going to find out what you're up to, Liz." Hannah said angrily, "You're not going to mess with anyone else!"

Liz glared at them, "Well I don't have to stand here and take your accusations." she said turning towards the stairs, "Come on, Ms. Unicorn." the unicorn obeyed and followed Liz up the stairs into her room.

Sonic and Hannah stared after her, "Do you think the unicorns have something to do with it?" Hannah asked.

"No, that'd just be silly." Sonic replied.

"HEY SONIC!" Liz shouted as she popped out from behind the couch, "I-"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sonic screamed, "You just went upstairs! I mean, seriously! Is it possible for you to put ANY sense into these stories at all or do you just type whatever comes to mind at the moment?"

"Geez, you're starting to sound like Shadow." Liz mumbled, "If you want to complain you can take it up with my public relations manager. Her number is 867-5309."

Sonic glared at her, "Well what did you come back down here for, anyway?" he asked.

"I just came to offer you some tea." Liz said, pulling out a thermos, "My unicorn friend made it for me. It's quite delicious."

"I wasn't born yesterday." Sonic replied, "It's obviously some kind of poison or something else I really shouldn't put in my mouth."

"Alright, I'll offer some to Shadow first." Liz said. She paused for a moment then smiled at Hannah, "Hey, if you come with me to find Shadow I'll let you hit him with a bat!"

Hannah stood up immediately, "Sounds like a good deal." she said as she followed Liz into the basement.

Sonic glared after them and sat down on the couch shaking his head. Liz was definitely up to something sinister. He started to wonder if maybe the unicorns DID have something to do with it... and the thermos was a bit suspicious as well. What exactly was in there...?

"BOTTOMS UP!"

"Wait wha- ACK!" Sonic choked as Liz popped up from behind the couch again and tilted his head upwards and jammed the thermos into his mouth. A moment later she released him, but not after half the contents had spilled down his throat. He coughed angrily and spun around to face her, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" he screamed, only to find she had disappeared behind the couch.

Liz slipped back into the basement through her trapdoor under the couch and smiled, "Well that went well." she said putting the thermos back in her pocket, "Now I just have to get Amy to walk into the living room." She looked over to the other end of the basement where Amy had wrestled Shadow to the ground and was trying to duct tape him to the floor.

She was about to go over to Amy when she noticed something peculiar, "WHERE THE FUCK IS HANNAH?!"


End file.
